1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding game machine having a display unit for displaying simulated images and a riding device on which the player of the riding game machine is seated for operating the riding game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been known riding game machines which have a seat, resembling the driver's seat of a motor vehicle such as an automobile or the like, for the player to be seated for playing an automobile race game or the like while viewing simulated images displayed on a display unit. In such a known riding game machine, the seat remains still while the player is playing the game and viewing the simulated image on the display unit. Since the seat does not move, however, the player sitting on the seat feels unreal during the game.
Various efforts have recently been made in the art to develop riding game machines to meet demands for more diverse and complex game functions. One riding game machine thus developed has a riding device on which the player rides and which swings when a simulated image displayed on a display unit changes as the game proceeds. For example, the riding device swings such that the player riding thereon feels realistically as if moving on rough surfaces in combination with visual sensations obtained from the simulated image displayed on the display unit, just like riding on a jet ski speeding on wavy sea surfaces. The riding game machine, however, is complex in structure, large in size, and highly expensive to manufacture because it requires many mechanisms for swinging the riding device, such as an X-Y table unit, cylinder units, turning units, etc.